


Voldemort vs. Harry Potter

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Confrontations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Danger, Dangerous, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamselves, Dreamsharing, Evil Voldemort, Fights, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Prophetic Dreams, Second War with Voldemort, Visions in dreams, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter meets Voldemort. Things don't go as planned though. No shit.Oneshot/drabble





	Voldemort vs. Harry Potter

Harry Potter didn't know what the fuck he was doing if he was going to be honest. But his friend was lying dead a few feet away from him, so if that didn't get him into trouble, then he didn't know what would. 

Oh yeah, and Lord Voldemort had risen. But he was bound to do that sooner or later, right?

"Ah..." Voldemort took his first breath of air. Not out of his nose though, gross. "Mister Potter, we meet at last."

Silence. Uh, what was he supposed to say to that? 

"You're a lot uglier than when you showed up in my dreams."

Another silence. Voldemort blinked. 

"...that is the rudest thing anyone has ever said to me."

And that was probably saying a lot. He looked like an uncircumcised penis.


End file.
